


Fall From Grace

by neffy1982



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: FixitFic, Gen, Karadanvers, Sisterfic, Sisters, alexdanvers, finale, hurt supergirl, midseason, reign - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neffy1982/pseuds/neffy1982
Summary: “She saw her sister falling from the sky”Alex’s POV on the last 2 minutes from the mid-season final 3x09.





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that kept nagging at me. Now back to work on The Perfect Kryptonite.

She saw her sister falling from the night sky.

It was not the first time Kara fell like that while battling an alien or redirecting a missile away from the city. She would usually catch herself mid-fall and continue saving the world. So Alex held her breath and waited for her sister to fly again.

She kept falling.

Alex stared at the red and blue dot plummeting to the ground. The agents and civilians around her were frozen in place, fixated at the sky  
“Come on Kara,” she whispered but Kara kept falling. Fear slammed into Alex. “Move!” she shouted and sprinted to where she thought Kara would crash.

Kara would crash....  
 _Oh God_.

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she dodged civilians and cars. She was still half a block away. She could clearly see the red cape fluttering as gravity continued to claim her sister.

Alex pumped her legs harder. She thought about using Kara’s alien space ship to rescue her again. She wished she had Barry Allen’s meta-human speed to run to catch Kara. She wanted Atom’s suit at her disposal. Even Killer Frost’s talents would help her get to her sister faster.

Right now Alex wished she was anything except ordinary. Anything except human.

 _Hold on Kara. Hold on just for a few seconds. I’m almost there. Please don’_ t-

Something exploded sounding like thunder. The ground shook and rumbled beneath her feet. She stumbled and cursed but kept running. She pushed people out of the way.  
She heard the helicopters circling. Their spotlights were focused on something on the ground.  
  
“Move! Move!”  
  
Alex fell to her knees in front of a huge carter on the sidewalk. Concrete slabs rose at odd angles forming an outer ring. In the middle lay Supergirl bent and broken and bleeding. Alex gazed in disbelief.  
  
Supergirl. Broken and bleeding.  
Kara. Unconscious. Broken. Bleeding.  
Her sister…her proud, baby sister. Hero of National City. Broken.  
  
_No_.  
  
“Is she dead?” a tiny, timid voice asked.  
  
_Like hell._  
  
Alex’s medical training kicked in as she sprang into action. “Get these people back! J’onn where’s the med evac? I want it here now. Vasquez, secure the perimeter and make way for the med evac. I want a strike team at the hostile’s last location. Kill anything that moves.”  
  
She shifted next to Kara and began to assess her injuries. “Deep lacerations to her hairline. There’s blood from her mouth…why are you bleeding? There’s no Kryptonite so why are you bleeding? Am…possible internal injuries.” Alex moved her hands gently down Kara’s shoulders, arms and legs checking for broken bones. Her fingers hovered over Kara’s chest where her family’s symbol was supposed to be.  
  
The great House of El was blackened and burnt. Her fingers trembled. Focus Danvers. Now isn’t the time to panic. Kara needs you.  
  
“Agent Danvers!”  
  
Alex looked up in time to see a stretcher being off-loaded from a DEO’s ambulance. She nodded to those around her and each Agent stood on either side of Supergirl. Alex moved to her head and positioned herself to secure Kara’s neck.  
  
“On my three. Keep it smooth. One. Two. Three.”  
  
In one fluid motion, Supergirl was strapped in and secured on the stretcher surrounded by armed DEO agents, racing away from the crowds to the ambulance. Alex did not notice James’ devastation as she hurried past him. She did not see the shocked fear on Lena’s face. She barely registered anything except for Kara.  
  
They loaded Kara into the back of the ambulance. Alex and Vasquez immediately went to work checking Kara’s vitals and stabilizing her.  
  
“J’onn we’re three minutes out. She’s…she’s unconscious. Bleeding. I didn’t find any broken bones. She’s bleeding J’onn. What the hell did that thing do to her? Kara doesn’t bleed.”  
  
“Alex, we will know more when she’s back at the DEO. Do what you can for now.”

* * *

  
Three minutes seemed like an eternity in hell to Alex. As soon as the ambulance screeched into the underground garage and pulled up alongside the elevators, the doors opened and Agents pulled the stretcher out.  
  
“Her breath sounds are shallow and O2 levels are low,” Alex said  
  
The elevator doors were already opened. Someone gave Alex a pressure cuff. Another medic started a manual resuscitator on Kara. By the time the elevator doors opened to the med bay Kara was deteriorating and Alex was barely holding on to her sanity.  
  
“BP is 180/110.”  
  
They wheeled her next to cardiac machines. Alex used a stethoscope to check Kara’s heart rhythm and lung function. They were irregular. _She’s going to crash_.  
  
“Her pulse is weak.”  
  
_I know_. Alex glanced at the monitors. She pushed her panic away.  
  
“She’s crashing.”  
  
“We need to intubate.”  
  
Someone handed her an intubation tray. She opened Kara’s mouth slowly and pushed the line down her throat. She kept checking the monitors and Kara’s heart beat as the medics continued working.  
  
Kara is dying.  
  
She ignored J’onn, Winn, Mon-El and Imra.  
  
She had to keep Kara alive. She needed her sister to live.  
  
“Stay with me Kara,” she pleaded, “stay with me.”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
